


day 26: end of my thoughts (caught between your teeth)

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [26]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, other people are in it but not significantly enough to make a big deal about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: in which shane and ryan are called out.





	day 26: end of my thoughts (caught between your teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day twenty-six of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> day twenty-six is finishing each other's sentences! hope you enjoy!

There’s seven of them sitting around the coffee table, just hanging out as a group and waiting for the pizza to come, at which point Ryan guesses they’ll move to the kitchen table. He set out plates and stuff earlier while Shane ordered the pizza, despite this being Shane’s place; Ryan knows where everything is anyway, so he might as well be helpful when he can. The way Shane grinned at him after isn’t exactly a deterrent from that kind of thing anyway, and so he’ll likely keep doing it. For now, he and Shane sit thigh to thigh with five of their friends around, just chilling in the warm light of all of them together - they’re all couples except him and Shane, and while that wouldn’t feel okay, he has Shane. Shane makes him feel normal, despite being alone. The other five are comprised of one polyamorous couple - Andrew, Adam and Steven - and one monogamous couples - Eugene and Zach.

“So where are you two going for your next  _ ghost adventure?” _ Zach asks, wiggling his fingers as he says ‘ghost adventure.’ Ryan sighs and leans into Shane’s side a little more than he needs to, exasperated with the constant roasting he gets for Unsolved; he’s not really that exasperated. He finds he always has the most fun when he’s being made fun of, which is why, he imagines, he’s best friends with Shane. 

“We’re going to -” Shane starts, looking at Ryan to finish. Ryan grins and moves in for it, excited about their next location. 

“Moss Beach Distillery,” Ryan finishes for him, pulling away a little to bump their shoulders lightly. When he looks away from Shane, he immediately notices Andrew looking at them, eyes narrowed. 

“You guys do that, like, often,” Andrew points out, literally gesturing towards them with a hand wave. Ryan doesn’t really know what he’s talking about, thinking through the conversation, but he doesn’t have to ask. 

“Do what?” Shane asks, eyebrow raised. He looks almost defensive, like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Ryan is used to that look; he thinks that Shane gets that look a lot where people talking about them are concerned. He doesn’t know exactly what it means, but it makes him feel a little safer in his convictions each time, like even if he’s wrong, Shane will still back him up. 

“Finish each other’s sentences. It’s weird,” Andrew shrugs, just dropping the topic like someone told him to; he turns to Eugene and starts talking to him about dogs, but Ryan isn’t paying attention. He’s thinking about Shane and finishing each other’s sentences and being in each other’s pockets and  _ that’s weird  _ and how he and Shane are hosting a get together with their friends  _ together,  _ like Ryan lives here too, which he doesn’t, and this is weird. Their friendship is so fucking weird and it’s hitting him all at once, and nobody needs this anxiety spiral, least of all him. Shane is texting right now, so he can’t use him as a distraction like he usually would in this kind of situation, one where he can’t think properly. When the doorbell rings, it’s a lifesaver, because Shane pulls him up off of the couch with him, gesturing towards the door with a nod of a his head. 

“Come on, Ry, let’s get the pizza,” Shane says, voice soft, and Ryan just follows along with him as he pulls him into the bedroom at the front of the apartment, the guest bedroom that Shane uses for storage more than anything. Ryan tilts his head as he looks up at Shane, communicating his confusion without saying a word. 

“I got the kid next door to come ring the doorbell. Pizza isn’t supposed to be here for another two minutes at least. That’s doesn’t matter though - you’re freaking out. Why are you freaking out?” Shane asks, and he knows Ryan so well it fucks him up sometimes. Shane fucks him up sometimes. Shane could fuck him sometime - wait woah. Woah woah woah. Woah. There’s thirsty and then there’s this, Jesus Christ, Ryan. Fuck. 

“Do you think our friendship is weird?” Ryan asks, point blank, because he doesn’t know another way to be in this moment. Shane raises an eyebrow. 

“I think we’re a little off, but I’m okay with it,” Shane replies honestly, and Ryan’s eyebrows knit together of their own accord. 

“A little off?” he asks, tilting his head all over again. Shane laughs quietly and he looks so nice in the dim sunlight that’s just coming in through the window as the sun sets, and Ryan isn’t thinking about kissing him at all. 

“You set the table before our friends got here. You’re wearing one of my sweaters. You’re here more often than you’re at your own apartment. You’ve introduced yourself to all of my neighbors, to the point where they ask where you are when you actually go home. Everyone knows we’re a little more than friends,” Shane explains, still with that wry little smile on his face, and Ryan feels like there isn’t any air in his lungs. 

“A little more than friends,” Ryan repeats, raising his eyebrows. He wasn’t informed to this development, but the things that Shane listed do sound a little… suspect. He hadn’t realised that he did all of those things. “Do we need to stop doing that stuff?” he asks, even though he fears the answer. Shane laughs a second more and shakes his head. 

“No, little guy. We need to do more of the other stuff. People who are just friends don’t want to kiss each other as much as I want to kiss you right now, I think. You mind if I kiss you?” Shane leads, his eyes so focussed on Ryan that Ryan feels trapped beneath his gaze like a deer in headlights. 

“Please,” Ryan says, quiet and embarrassing, but Shane just moves a hand to cup his face, leaning in to kiss him. The doorbell rings. 

“Fuck. Raincheck? For the record, I still want to kiss you, just in case you get up in your head about it. I wanna do a lot more than kiss you, Ryan Bergara,” Shane says, putting a little peck on his forehead, and then he’s gone, leaving Ryan to collect himself in the bedroom. It takes him a moment to get it back together. 

“Hey! I’m supposed to be paying for that pizza!” He hears Shane’s laugh echo off of the hallway walls, and thinks that maybe it’s not so bad if they’re a little weird. He’d rather they be that than anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
